


love so thick it swallowed me whole

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Kid Fic, M/M, Rimming, Top Liam, domestic ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bottom!Zayn fic exchange prompt: <i>What am I doing requesting kid fic on a bottom exchange? Depending on length planned/plot expansion, the child does not ever need to make an appearance. I've just got a filthy mind and I really like the idea of Zayn as a dad being a bit slutty for his husband (boyfriend, hookup, whatever) when the kid is away at a sleepover or with Zayn's parents. Like, Niall/Liam takes advantage of the empty house, being a bit of a tease and drawing it out.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Would love to see fingering, especially, how Zayn would lose his mind with just a few fingers and Niall/Liam is desperate to fuck him (it's been a while for both of them, don't be so greedy Zayn) but he also loves the sounds Zayn's making that he can't rush it. Bonus points for rimming, blow jobs, dirty talk, all that jazz.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	love so thick it swallowed me whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/gifts).



> Title from the song "Head Over Feet" By Alanis Morissette

“Give Baba a kiss.”

Mahid wrinkles his nose but presses up on the toes of his scuffed up trainers anyway, smacking a kiss to Zayn’s cheeks as his own burn red. He fidgets with the strap of his overnight bag over his shoulder, giving him a nervous look before he wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders and drags him down closer.

Zayn grins into his hair, rubbing a palm up his small back to comfort him. He won't admit that he is nervous about his first sleepover, and Zayn won't admit he is too, either. He only hugs Mahid a little tighter, dragging him up to his chest until his little boy giggles out like he is reassuring him.

"Mrs. Jade has my phone number, okay? If you need to call me for anything. Anything."

"Okay," Mahid huffs out, teeth dragging against his bottom lip - a nervous habit he has undoubtedly learned from Zayn. His golden brown eyes are wide, thick brows scrunching together when he points to Zayn. "You too, okay?"

Zayn snorts, tickling his fingers through the thick tuft of black hair at the top of his head. It has been a wild mess lately, because Mahid's newest enemy seems to be his comb, always fussing and fidgeting that Zayn snags the comb in his knotted hair too often. "Okay, beta. Love you."

Mahid says it back before he runs off inside with Karl. He waves to Jade, who he has been talking to for over a week now trying to prepare for tonight, making sure she has all of his emergency phone numbers and knows what Mahid can and cannot eat, what makes him fussy and how he shows when he is scared or uncomfortable. She has been kind, understanding that Zayn is nervous about Mahid being with someone who isn't family for the night.

And he still probably wouldn't have allowed him to go if it weren't for Liam. Liam, who knows her from uni, assuring him he will be fine while laughing at him in a fond way that made Zayn flush and tuck his face into the pillow while he hugged the phone to his ear.

Zayn turns towards his car at the thought of Liam, letting his excitement for tonight muffle the worries he has for Mahid. Liam has only been to his house once before, and he is a bit nervous about it, but excited all the same.

And it is silly, because being with Liam is easy. It always has been. They fell into something comfortable from the moment they had met, at some club outside of town that Louis had dragged him to when Mahid was staying the weekend at his sister's place.

Zayn slides into the car, waving to Mahid where he stands in the front window of the house, waving like mad as Zayn pulls off.

He has spent all day cleaning the house, trying to pick up all of Mahid's games, which had been hard to keep up with as he kept pulling them out whenever Zayn managed to get some put away. And he finally gave into the dishes that were piled up in the sink, and straightened out the mess that is their living room.

Even though he knows Liam and him won't spend too much time in the living room, having a habit of being too desperate for each other to actually do any of the things they have planned before their closes are being stripped off. They can't help it, with not being able to see each other that often, only late at night when Mahid is with someone else for the night or in school, if Liam has the day off from work. They don’t plan dates much, only times to see each other and Zayn’s fingers are always at the button of his shirt, taking it off before Liam even tugs him through the doorway.

Like he knows Zayn is thinking about him, Liam’s name pops up on his cellphone, placed on the stand suction cupped to his dashboard.

He grins, the sound of Hotline Bling Marimba filling the car. It had been Liam's idea of a joke, setting it up as his ringtone -

"Hey," Zayn greets when he answers, hoping the way he feels doesn’t show in his voice. "What's up babe?"

"Hey, I just had a random question," Liam responds, his voice filled with amusement. "Just like a random thought I had. Um? You and Mahid like the coconut naan right?"

Zayn bites around his grin, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Liam had said he was cooking before he brought Mahid to his friend's, and he should have known it was actually take out.

"Yeah, that's the one Mahid likes," Zayn laughs. "But babe, told you he is at his friends for the night. We have the place to ourselves."

Liam goes quiet for a moment and Zayn sighs quietly. He knows Liam wants to meet Mahid, even if he hasn't exactly said it out loud, but has dropped little hints and always looks downtrodden when Zayn shows up without him. Zayn is just nervous about it, even though he knows he would be able to spend more time with Liam like he wants to, if he just lets Mahid meet him.

"Oh, that's right. Well it's not for tonight um." Liam laughs, and Zayn imagines the way his eyes crinkle at the corner as he does because it always makes him smile like a fool when he witnesses it. "See you soon."

Zayn barks out a laugh. "Alright, Li."

"Wait Zayn, what the heck is cardamom?"

+*

"Are you going to eat your food?"

Liam hums, his palms smoothing up his back, dragging the dress shirt he wears up with it. Zayn had ran around his room, changing from one shirt to another right before he had arrived. He feels silly, because they were just planning on watching Man of Steel and having take out, but it is the closest thing to an actual date they have really planned and it feels important.

"Will you let me?" Liam mumbles. He arches forward to mouth at Zayn's lips, his eyes closed and soft lashes spanning across his rose colored cheekbones.

Zayn presses his grin to his lips, pushing him back down against the couch. Liam's fingers tickle under his shirt before he warms his hands around his bare waist. Zayn is kind of in love with the feel of Liam's skin on his own, the strength of his fingertips and the way he massages them up Zayn's spine.

He loves the feel of his hard body underneath him too, the way they fit perfectly together. He drags biting kisses across the scruff on Liam's chin before kissing lower, trailing wet marks along the column of his throat, where Zayn can feel the vibration of his groans.

"No," Zayn murmurs, grazing his teeth against his skin and earning a shiver from the other man. Liam's hips roll up against his like a reflex, his hand gripping at the back of Zayn's neck to tug him back in for a kiss.

He kisses him slow, the curl of their tongues against each other matching the rock of their hips. He could spend hours kissing Liam, if it weren't for the everything else of Liam's body that distracted him. Liam's teeth always graze over his lips just right, his tongue soft and wet when it glazes over his own. That full bottom lip, which Zayn loves to tug into his mouth, sucking and biting until it swells and purples.

The taste of ginger and garlic from the little bit of dinner he had eaten rolls off of his tongue, his fingers rubbing gently through the fluff of hair Zayn had tried to style. Which was a waste of time really, it has gotten too long and he just needs to cut it, but Liam had pouted at him when he had suggested it, and later that night, tangled his fingers in his hair when he eased into him from behind as a way Zayn swears was to convince him to keep it long.

"Come on," Zayn moans. He angles his head to kiss Liam deeper, not moving off of him despite his lame attempt at telling Liam he wants to be in the bedroom. He has never been good at words, but Liam has always been good at understanding anyway.

Liam curls an arm around his lower back, his other hand planted to the back of his head to keep their lips together as he pushes them up. Zayn snakes his arms around his shoulders, anticipation making his belly swoop.

"Come on," Zayn says again, cupping his cheeks to tilt his head backwards. His eyes are heavy lidded, the honey brown color dark and his lips swollen and slick. The lights are dim, but he can still see the flush crawling across Liam's skin. "Want you in my room."

Liam's lips quirk up as he lets Zayn go, fingers catching his as Zayn climbs off of his lap.

He plants his chest to Zayn's back, hands warming up his belly as they waddle through the hallway, decorated in framed drawings, most of them just scribbles made by Mahid when he was younger. Liam’s mouth is wet and warm against his neck, nudging his head to the side to map out more of his skin.

Liam stops before they can enter Zayn’s room, eyes finding the framed picture of Zayn with a three year old Mahid sat in his lap, both of their smiles identical and eyes bright as they look at his mum, who had taken the photo at Mahid’s birthday party.

“Come on,” Zayn murmurs, sliding his fingers through Liam’s to tug him forward. Liam’s grin is big, the warmth in his eyes noticeable despite the dark of the hallway.

Zayn stumbles into his room with Liam's hands on his hips, attempting to keep him steady. Liam disappears for a moment, his warmth disappearing with him before the room floods with light.

Zayn barely has a moment to blink before Liam is on him again, fingers gripping his cheeks and lips coaxing his open. He moans into it, pushing his fingers under Liam's sweater to explore his warm skin, scratching his fingers over the coarse hair on his belly and smoothing across his muscles. He digs his fingers into his spine, making Liam's hips stitch against his as Liam guides him backwards.

"How do you want me, babe?" Zayn breathes, curling his fingers around the band of Liam's jeans. He fumbles with the button as Liam drags the kit over his head, throwing it somewhere Zayn makes a mental note of in his head so he can curl into it when they are done.

"Every way," Liam chuckles. He kisses him again, his fingers moving to work at the buttons of Zayn's shirt. "But it has been a while since -"

He cuts off his own words with a tongue snaking past Zayn's lips, curling behind his teeth and moaning desperately over whatever it is he is thinking about.

"What?" Zayn gasps out, letting go of Liam's pants that he attempts to push farther down his hips as Liam tangles off his button up.

Liam grabs his bum once the shirt has fallen to the floor, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Been awhile since I got me dick in you, babe."

Zayn snorts though arousal courses to his lower belly. "Romantic."

Liam cups his cheek, face softening as his thumb drags against Zayn's bottom lip and tugs it down. "Wanna get deep man, you always get so loud."

Zayn huffs out a moan, pressing his chest closer to Liam so he can slide his hands under the brim of his pants, wiggling them farther down his thighs. The last time they saw each other, it was quick handjobs in the backseat of Liam's SUV before Zayn had to leave to pick up Mahid, and before that, Liam pulsing down Zayn's throat with his own fist down his shorts and a promise for round two, but Zayn had left before he could accidentally fall asleep at Liam's.

Zayn cups Liam through his briefs, rubbing his palm against his thick length as he moans shamelessly. "Gonna nut off in me, babe?"

Liam makes a wounded noise as he curls an arm around his lower back and Zayn's world tips suddenly as Liam guides them back to the bed eagerly but still careful, placing Zayn on the mattress before he crawls on top of him.

"Can I?" Liam murmurs, enclosing Zayn's head with his forearms. He rolls his hips down, and Zayn wishes they would have taken his pants off first because there is too much material between them, making it hard to properly feel the way Liam's prick drags against his hip.

"Yeah," Zayn breathes, sliding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "And then on my lips, my chest -"

Liam's eyes blow out wide, brows furrowing as a groan vibrates in his throat. "Tryin' to break me, I suppose."

Zayn's giggle breaks off into a moan as Liam grinds down against him, his prick rubbing down against Zayn's through their layers of clothes.

"Test that stamina you always go on about," Zayn whimpers, sliding his palms down Liam's back to get a grip on his hips, needing the pressure of Liam to stay planted against him.

He sees the quirk of Liam's lips before he places it against his jaw, teeth working at his skin in a way that sends a tremble through him. He wants to take it slow, because their time together is always rushed and eager, but his cock pulses under its confines, telling him to speed it up.

"Babe," Zayn whimpers, fingers digging into his hips as Liam pulls the skin under his jaw into his mouth, marking him in a way he only pretends to be put off by. "Budge up."

Liam pulls back, frowning at him until Zayn pushes his fingers between them. He arches back, and Zayn is quick, fumbling with his zipper and button in need of Liam touching him again.

Liam pushes back onto his knees, taking over the tug of Zayn's clothes. Zayn rests his hand on his belly, rubbing at his skin as he takes in Liam, with a concentrated look on his face and a purpling mark over his birthmark from earlier, the muscles wrapped around his shoulders and his thighs. Zayn inhales sharply, eyeing his tanned skin and the way his briefs tent between his legs, his prick hard and curved towards his belly.

Zayn's own smacks wetly against his navel as Liam tosses the pants off the edge of the bed. The muscles of his arms bulge as he digs his fists into the mattress, rippling across his shoulders as he ducks his head forward to tongue above Zayn’s belly button.

A soft glide against his skin, circling through up curves of his abdomen, flattening between his ribcage, rolling over a perked nipple and tracing out the wings inked on his chest. Liam takes his time, making Zayn squirm underneath him as he maps out his skin, moaning as he does like he gets off on the taste.

He traps Liam between his thighs, feet planting on the bed as Liam’s lips finally return to his. Liam grips the back of his thigh, bracing himself with one arm by Zayn’s head and pulling him flush against him as he rolls his hips, eliciting a muffled moan from Zayn’s lips as their cocks glide together just right.

"What do you want?" Liam breathes, lips nudging against Zayn's.

"Anything," Zayn breathes, voice twisted with arousal. "Anything you want babe, just -"

Liam cuts him with a wrecked moan pressed against his lips. He seems to understand Zayn's want for it to be slow, even if he hadn't voiced it. But it drives him mad the way Liam takes his time working himself down his body again, leaving Zayn to squirm on the sheets at the feel of Liam tonguing against his skin.

But he loves it, the way Liam rubs his palms on the inside of his thighs, spreading them as he trails bruises along his hips. The way he groans when Zayn huffs out an overwhelmed sound every time Liam pulls his skin into his mouth. How he murmurs beautiful too often for Zayn's heart to bare.

"Liam," Zayn whimpers quietly, reaching for him to slide a palm against the back of his head as he teases, hovering his mouth over Zayn's prick before sucking softly at the skin of his navel, beside the head.

"Hm?" Liam hums, glancing up at him through his eyelashes.

"I want -"

Liam's hands smooth up the back of his thighs, guiding them to Zayn's chest as his lips lower, tongue rolling over his balls. Zayn whimpers, curling his arms under his knees and attempting to arch his hips forward so Liam will know where he wants him.

Liam groans quietly, smoothing his hands across his skin before cupping his hips and pulling them up. "Want what, babe? My mouth?"

Zayn can only moan when he feels Liam's lips trail lower, sucking softly at him with fingers tickling along his bum. "Yeah, babe."

"Where?" Liam murmurs, dragging a finger between his cheeks like he already knows the answer.

"Don't be a bastard," Zayn huffs out in laughter.

Liam doesn't respond but spits, letting it trail after his fingers. Zayn trembles, moving his legs to peek through them to get a better glimpse at Liam.

Liam slides slick fingers against him, trailing kisses back up to suck softly at the base of his prick. Zayn groans in frustration, because he had thought this was going somewhere else. Not that he minds Liam’s mouth anywhere, he loves it - but he loves the feel of Liam’s warm mouth between the cheeks, the way he feels like his spine could break from the way arousal always courses down it whenever Liam’s tongue curls past the rim.

"Here?" Liam murmurs, sliding his cheeks against Zayn's thighs as he mouths at his length. He teases, his fingers dragging over his hole before disappearing against the curve of his bum.

"No," Zayn breathes out. Liam looks good like this, tongue flattening and eyelashes fluttering shut as he drags it against the vein on the underside of his prick, those full lips wrapping around the thick of him, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses along his length.

Zayn plants his feet on the mattress, needing to curl his fingers into Liam's hair. He looks up, quirking up a brow as he slowly teases the tip with a press of his tongue.

Zayn wants to say not there either, but Liam tips his finger past the rim, barely past the brim but it makes his words cut off in a whimper in anticipation. It has been forever since he has felt Liam’s fingers, much thicker than his own.

Liam's lips quirk up, a soft chuckle breathing past them before he wraps them around the head. He eases in the digit slowly, working past the resistance while distracting Zayn with the gentle way he suckles at the tip.

He remembers his first time with Liam, how bruising his mouth had been but how gentle his fingers were. How Liam always is with him, so rough with his lips and the hard press of his body but careful with his palms, constantly needing reassurance that Zayn is okay, even if Zayn begs for more and more.

Liam has a way of putting all of his feelings into his fingertips, making Zayn feel it instead of saying it out loud because he knows Zayn is hesitant about it - this, being more than what it is.

But Zayn wants it to be more, tired of pretending like his heart doesn’t struggle against his sternum every time Liam is near, like it is trying to return to whom it belongs. He tries to mimic Liam’s touch, and sometimes Liam looks up at him when Zayn touches him softly with an expression on his face like he can feel it.

"Gonna let me hear you?" Liam hums, voice falling into something deep that makes Zayn’s toes curl. “Gonna get loud f’me, babe?”

"Gonna do something to make me?" Zayn teases, voice tight as he tries to hold back the noises in his chest because he knows he is going to be loud, moans bouncing off the walls and for once he doesn’t have to hold them back so little ears won’t hear.

Liam shakes his head as he wraps his lips back around him and sinks lower, a second digit rubbing against him as he pushes the first deeper. The warmth of Liam’s mouth envelops him, seeping through his limbs and his hips buck up towards his mouth, desperate for more.

Liam goes deep as he pushes the second finger past the rim, gently as Zayn feels the way his throat constricts as he swallows. Zayn’s fingers twist harder in Liam’s hair than he means to as pleasure twists through him, eliciting a groan from the other man that Zayn swears he can feel in his core.

The flush of Liam’s cheek is obscene when he pulls off with a wet sound, eyelashes wet and lips slick and swollen. He grins, scissoring Zayn gently before he pulls his fingers out completely, planting a kiss to the shaft before he speaks.

“No,” he says, voice hoarse. “Not going to do anything at all. Not even touch.”

Zayn gapes at him as he flattens his palm on the mattress and pushes his body much too far away from his own. There is a glint in his eye, teasing and challenging and Zayn pushes up, curling his arms underneath Liam’s armpits to wrestle him back onto the sheets.

“Fine,” Zayn huffs out a laugh as he presses Liam into the mattress, rolling on top of him and Liam’s arms immediately wrap around his spine. He smacks a kiss to his lips, unable to resist because his fondness feels like it could make him burst. And it doesn’t help that he is pretty sure fondness and arousal are working together to ruin him. “I’ll touch then. No touching me.”

A look of regret passes Liam’s features as Zayn pushes up away from him, his arms tightening like a vice grip to keep him from going too far.

“Want to taste now,” Zayn murmurs, letting his voice drop an octave. He tilts his head, hovering his lips over Liam’s, which part instinctively. “Can I? Like the way you feel on my tongue -”

Red creeps farther up Liam’s cheeks as he exhales, skin starting to dampen with sweat. His hair sticks out messily at the top of his head, like it always does because Zayn can never keep his fingers out of it.

Liam’s arms lax around him and Zayn takes that as a go ahead, because Liam looks too overwhelmed to speak as his teeth clench around his bottom lip. A nervousness creeps through Zayn before he turns, with a bit of hesitation because they have never done this. But he knows how much Liam likes to turn him so his belly is on the mattress, to talk about how good he looks with Liam’s prick easing into him. He likes the photos Zayn sends, just to tease and show Liam what it feels like to feel like you are going to burst while in public.

“Oh,” Liam moans as Zayn scooches back and bends forward. Liam’s palms come up to cradle his hips, thumbs easing against his skin before sliding to his bum. Zayn doesn’t care - he hadn’t truly meant no touching, because he thinks he would actually break apart if Liam stopped touching him.

Zayn hugs Liam's chest with his thighs, smoothing his palms down Liam's as he mouths at his hip bone, finger tips dragging the briefs down his toned thighs, shucking them down to his knees. Liam's fingers dig into his bum, kneading and spreading him gently as he groans.

"Beautiful babe," Liam murmurs huskily, thumbing at the spit collected around Zayn's hole. Zayn wishes he could see him, see the way his eyes haven blown out wide as he watches his fingers slick around his hole, but he embraces the moan Liam lets out when Zayn wraps his fingers around his length, massaging a thumb across the slit before ducking his head forward.

Zayn rolls his tongue around him, sloppy with his technique so Liam can hear the obscene slick sounds because he can’t see the way Zayn laps at him. Liam follows suit, dragging spit around his hole before pressing in slowly.

He folds his lips over his teeth before he sinks down, groaning at the heavy feel of Liam against his tongue and the bitter taste that takes over his taste buds. He pumps Liam slowly until his lips meet his fist and he pulls up, the obscene wet sound filling the room, louder than Liam’s groans.

“Your mouth,” Liam moans roughly, scissoring his fingers gently. “God, I love it -”

Liam pushes his digits past the rim, dragging them out before thrusting them back in in a rhythm that matches the sloppy way Zayn bobs his head. He places his palms on Liam’s thighs, feeling his muscles tense and flex as Zayn takes Liam down his throat, eyes prickling with tears as the pressure in his neck builds.

Liam’s palm flattens on the bottom of his spine, arching his hips to fuck his fingers deeper as Zayn pulls off. He clenches his thighs around Liam, moaning hoarsely as his fingers drag against that ball of nerves that shoots fire through his limbs. He pumps Liam lazily with loose fingers, distracted by the way his hips fuck back against Liam’s touch, desperate for him to keep it up.

A tremble runs down his spine, a whimper leaving his lips that sounds loud in the quiet room as Liam nudges a third against him. He mouths back at Liam’s length, hand wrapped around the base and mouthing down him messily until he can feel the spit collect at his fist and drip down his fingers.

“Want it babe,” Liam murmurs, gripping his arse cheek with his other hand. “Shakin’ and moanin’ all over me and all I’ve got is me two fingers in you.”

Zayn moans helplessly, shoulders hunching as he tries to keep himself hovering over Liam’s hips but the way his muscles tense and tremble makes it difficult. He pushes up, hands gripping Liam’s waist as he rolls his hips back against Liam’s fingers, arching his spine because he knows it drives Liam mad.

Zayn spits into his hand, reaching behind himself to slide his fingers against Liam’s. He nudges a finger against Liam’s two, arching forward a bit with Liam’s hand cradling his hip to hold him into place.

“Oh fuck,” Liam moans roughly, and Zayn imagines his head knocking back against the pillow, eyes clenching shut like it does when he gets overwhelmed. There is a strain in Zayn’s shoulder, matching the twitch of pain as he curls his finger alongside Liam’s, but arousal explodes in his belly as he watches Liam’s prick twitch against his navel.

Liam matches the pace Zayn takes, the slow way he fucks himself because he wants to drag it out as long as possible. He isn’t sure how long he can take though, with the way his cock bobs heavily between his legs, leaking out streaks of precome onto Liam’s skin. With the way Liam fucking moans shamelessly underneath him, all from touching Zayn.

“Come on, babe,” Liam whines, legs spreading and fidgeting across the sheets. “Need to be inside you -”

“Not yet,” Zayn murmurs hoarsely, tilting his head back as he grinds down. He eases his finger out of himself, gasping loudly at the way Liam doesn’t hesitate to take it’s place. “Wanna get loose for you man. Be good for you, make you feel good. Like, ”

“Like,” Liam repeats, easing his fingers out suddenly. He cups Zayn’s hips, dragging him up his chest with a force under his fingertips that makes Zayn tremble underneath his palm. “Get all wet for me -”

Zayn whimpers, nudging his hips back as Liam holds him above him. He wishes he could see it, the way Liam’s lips part before he lowers him. He feels it though, how warm his mouth is, his hot breath skating across his skin before the slick feel of his tongue slides against him. He doesn’t drag it out like Zayn needs, but he can’t complain when Liam’s tongue presses past the brim and curls inside of him, the word _finally_ screaming through his brain.

Liam fucks him with quick strokes of the tongue, flattening over his tongue hole and the muffled sounds of his groans obscene as they fill the room. He sounds absolutely gone over the taste of Zayn, and Zayn feels gone too - rolling his hips back against Liam’s chin, fingers digging into his thighs to keep himself from wrapping his fingers around his length and ending this too soon.

Liam smacks his bum playfully, groaning roughly as he lets go of Zayn and Zayn immediately scrambles off of him. He giggles breathlessly, rolling to his belly as he turns to look at Liam.

But Liam is already moving, rolling to the nightstand where Zayn had told him he keeps his condoms and lube, one night on the phone with Liam’s moans in his ear and Zayn’s hand around himself. He is surprised Liam remembers, but he shouldn’t be - Liam remembers everything he says, like he has a notebook in his brain labeled _Zayn things_.

Liam kicks off the briefs clinging to his shins before falling back against the pillows, eyeing Zayn with a smirk as he rips open the packaging. Zayn rolls his hips against the mattress slowly, trying to ease himself some as Liam rolls on the condom.

“Eager,” Liam teases, quirking up a brow before he rolls over him with fingers sliding under his arms, a hard chest pressed to Zayn’s back and his prick nudging against his bum. Liam mouths at his earlobe, teeth skating across it as Zayn curls his hips up to tell Liam to get on with it.

“Me too,” he whispers. Zayn feels trapped against the mattress, surrounded by nothing but Liam and he is fucking in love with the feeling. “God babe -”

“Go on,” Zayn huffs out, wiggling underneath him. “Get on with it babe. Need you -”

Liam gentles a kiss to the corner of his lips before he arches up, elbow digging into the mattress as he reaches for a pillow to shove underneath Zayn’s hips.

Zayn’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Liam’s fist against his cheeks, the tip of his prick nudging against him. He spreads his legs as the fingers of Liam’s other hand slide over the back of his hand to interlock their fingers, tugging their hands farther up the bed so it rests above Zayn’s head as he eases in slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Liam whimpers, lips at Zayn’s shoulder as his other hand lets him go and drags up his side to curl under his shoulder. His weight is heavy on Zayn, but he embraces it, needing to feel stitched against Liam as Liam strokes deeper. “So tight man -”

Zayn huffs out. He feels overheated, sweat collecting at his skin, Liam’s warmth burning sparks through his limbs, arousal flaming down his spine. Liam’s mouth warm against his skin as he slowly works his hips, easing in and pulling out gently until the resistance is gone.

Liam feels thick, much thicker than his fingers as his bottoms up, balls pressed to Liam's as he grinds back. Liam moans quietly in his ear, _feel so good stretched around me_ -

Zayn bites hard onto his bottom lip as Liam pulls his hips back before thrusting them forward. His prick grinds against the pillow as Liam dicks into him hard, hips smacking against Zayn’s before he grinds deep. He is all huffed out moans and choked groans, contrasting with the high pitched whimpers that rush past Zayn’s lips and the shaky Liam’s that roll off of his tongue.

Liam is a pro at making Zayn feel like he could shatter across the sheets, but the strength in his arms making him feel like he is being held together. Liam drags it out, dicking into him gentle and deep, teeth carving crescents across his shoulders.

“This what you wanted?” Liam groans tightly in his ear, tightening his grip on Zayn’s fingers as he loses his rhythm and thrusts in harshly like he is overwhelmed by the deep sound of his voice like Zayn is.

“Yeah, babe -” Zayn whimpers. His eyebrows push together, face contorting as the arousal pulsing through him makes his muscles dance. He is so close already, making a mess of the pillow between his legs.

“Close?” Liam groans. “Feel you tightenin’ around me -”

Zayn trembles, quaking underneath Liam as he picks up the pace and rabbits into Zayn. He pushes away from him a bit, gaining momentum to stroke quick, hips smacking against Zayn’s loudly.

Liam is rough strokes and harsh moans as Zayn comes, hips rocking back to meet each thrust as he streaks out between his belly and the pillow, Liam’s hips gripping onto his waist to stitch him to the mattress. Stars spark at the back of his eyelids as Liam fucks hard against that ball of nerves, a sound leaving his lips that might make him feel embarrassed if he thinks about later.

“Liam,” Zayn whimpers, sensitivity taking over as Liam slows again, rocking his hips forward and palming over the swell of his bum that feels sore from the smack of their hips.

“Again,” Liam groans hoarsely, chest stitching back to Zayn’s back. “My name, again -”

Zayn rocks back against him, the force of his tremble making his muscles ache. “Liam, baby -”

Liam’s teeth dig into his skin as he tenses above him, hips jerky as he nuts off. Zayn wishes he could see him, the way his face contorts in pleasure but he plans on seating himself on Liam next, after working him up for round two because he doesn’t want Liam to leave his bed anytime soon.

Liam tongues over the mark left behind by his teeth as he rolls his hips back slowly, milking out his orgasm. He can feel Liam tremble above him before he eases out, a hand coming to Zayn’s jaw. His rolls half off of Zayn as his lips press to his, tongue skating past Zayn’s lips as he deepens the kiss.

Zayn giggles breathlessly against his lips as he rolls with Liam, fitting to his chest as Liam curls an arm around his shoulder and tugs him close and rolls him to his back. “Gonna have to go again. Nearly nutted off the moment I got inside you, babe.”

Zayn moans softly, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair. “We have all night, babe.”

He hates the way Liam pulls back, letting him go to push onto his knees. His skin is so flushed, reddened from his chest down to his belly, skin coated in a sheen of sweat. His lips are swollen and red, the bottom tucked in between his teeth.

"Will you stay?" Zayn blurts. He huffs out, still trying to catch his breath as his body tries to come down from his climax, but he feels too worked up, cock already starting to plump as he watches Liam’s muscles flex against his belly.

Liam's brows furrow, his eyes down as he slips the condom off. Zayn's heart thuds even faster, teeth digging into his bottom lip because maybe he was wrong about how Liam felt -

Liam glances up at him, lips quirked up and a brightness in his eyes that Zayn has made a goal to do anything to see as much as possible.

He leans over him, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. "Yeah, get my chance to make you breakfast."

Zayn warms, clinging to Liam to kiss him again before he lets him go pad over towards the trash can. He watches him carefully, thoughts racing because Sunday's he goes to breakfast with Mahid and Louis, and he could suggest - but it could be too much -

Liam comes back over with his shirt before climbing into the bed. He gentles the material across Zayn's come coated belly, falling to his side beside him.

"Sorry," Liam mutters, still grinning. "Forgot. Sunday's."

He tosses the cloth before sliding his palm up Zayn's neck and jaw, cupping it before ducking his head forward to drag his lips against Zayn's.

"I could," Zayn gets out between kisses. His face feels hot, though the sweat has dried to his skin. "Could cancel."

"No," Liam says softly, pulling up so Zayn can be assured by his smile. "Never cancel on Mahid."

"No," Zayn says quickly. He hesitates, nibbling on his bottom lip before he explains. "I mean, cancel with Louis. Have you come instead."

Liam’s brows furrow again, the wrinkle between them deepening. “Like? You, Mahid and I?”

Zayn grins foolishly at the overwhelmed look in Liam’s eyes, nodding. The smile that takes over Liam’s face is breathtaking, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eyes practically fall shut with the force of his smile.

“Yeah, babe. I would - I would love that,” Liam huffs out. Zayn folds a hand over his cheek, tracing his smile with his thumb before he drags Liam back in for a kiss.

“Okay,” Zayn giggles fondly. He distracts himself from thinking too much about the feeling taking over his chest with Liam’s lips against his own, his hard body pressed against his and a moan escaping his lips to tell Liam he is ready for round two.

+*

Mahid practically skips along the sidewalk, fingers held tight to Zayn’s hand as he goes on about Karl’s lego collection, how they played Lego Batman and Mahid kicked his butt at it. Zayn listens fondly, constantly glancing down at him as they walk towards the diner so he can see the excited look that lights up his son’s face. He hadn’t let Zayn comb his hair after he picked him up from Jade’s, so it sticks out wildly around his head.

“Can I get the blueberry muffin today, Baba?” Mahid asks suddenly, changing the subject quickly like he always does. He grabs for the diner door, looking at Zayn with hopeful eyes. “I’ll share with Uncle Lou?”

Zayn wrinkles his nose as he laughs. “Of course, beta. But Uncle Lou couldn’t come this morning. We are going to have dinner with him tonight instead, okay?”

Mahid doesn’t look put off as he nods in understanding. Zayn had called Louis this morning, curled up to Liam’s side as he slept, lips parted and brows furrowed. It had taken Zayn’s breath away, waking up with Liam’s warmth soaking him in, a loose arm curled around Zayn’s back. He knew he had always wanted to know what it was like to wake up beside Liam, but now he is sure that it ruined him - because he wants it every morning.

“We are actually um,” Zayn starts hesitantly as they walk into the diner. He spots Liam at the far end already, unaware that they have entered. He nibbles recklessly at his bottom lip, fingers fidgeting against the plastic menu and a nervous look on his face that makes Zayn feel warm and just as nervous. He had watched Liam get ready this morning, slicking his hair and pretending not to notice the way he knicked one of Zayn’s sweaters from his closet. “Going to have breakfast with one of Baba’s friends. I want you to meet him.”

Mahid wrinkles his nose, eyebrow quirking up. “Uncle Lou is your only friend.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh, guiding Mahid between the tables. It is quite full, like most Sunday mornings, the diner filled with the buzz of chatter. He nudges his head forward, capturing Liam’s eyes as he looks up from the menu. “His name is Liam.”

Mahid looks around, eyebrows furrowing even more. “Leeeyum?”

Zayn’s breath catches in his throat as he nods. He can see the way Liam’s Adam’s Apple bobs as he swallows thickly, eyes on them as they approach.

Liam is a nervous wreck, and it is obvious in the way his smile looks a bit uncomfortable, his hands rubbing down his thighs under the table. Mahid looks at him for a moment before glancing at Zayn.

“Hey,” Zayn greets, his heart thumping heavily in his chest and he is surprised he could manage that much.  

“Are you Leeyum?” Mahid says, dragging out Liam’s name as he digs his knees into the booth seat across the table from Liam, climbing onto it with Zayn’s hand supporting him. He is quite small for his age, smaller than all of his classmates.

Liam nods, lips quirking up and eyes bright. He reaches his hand out across the table, taking Mahid’s smaller one into his own. “Are you Mahid?”

Mahid nods, turning Liam’s hand as he ducks his head to eye at the ink skating up from the back of Liam’s hand to his forearm. “Mahid Malik. I want drawins like this but Baba says I’m too lil’.”

Liam and Zayn both huff out a laugh, the tension around them relaxing as Mahid lets go of Liam’s and flops down his seat, rolling his eyes - something he had learned from Louis probably.

“How old are you?” Liam asks, glancing at Zayn because Zayn can’t look away. It makes Liam’s cheeks flush even more.

The feeling in his chest pushes up into his throat, and he coaxes his fingers into Mahid’s hair to ease the need to touch Liam. He doesn’t know how to do this, incorporating someone he wants more than just a friendship with into Mahid’s life, but he knows leaning over the table and smacking his lips to Liam’s like he wants to is not the right way to go about it. He needs to ease Liam in, see how Mahid reacts to him.

He is pretty sure they are both going to love each other almost as much as Zayn loves them.

“Six,” Mahid answers, grabbing for the menu. He can’t read much yet, but he opens it and looks at it like he can, anyway. “I was gon’ share my muffin with Uncle Lou but maybe you want some, Leeyum?”

Liam’s eyes crinkle as he nods, his smile so bright that Zayn has to finally look away or he might actually burst because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that my fic has been revealed lol, please tell me what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!


End file.
